The invention relates to a three wheeled person powered vehicle or tricycle for carrying substantial loads. Conventional three wheeled cycles or tricycles have a pair of rear wheels and a front steering wheel. Chain and sprocket drives are used to transmit torque to the rear wheels. These cycles have one or more handle bars to enable the operator to turn the front wheel. An example of this type of cycle is disclosed by Holub in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,338. A basket or load carrying structure is located between the rear wheels.
The prior art three wheeled cycles are difficult to pedal and steer when burdened with a heavy load. The load basket being located behind the operator of the cycle can not be readily nor continuously observed during the operation of the cycle. When a basket is loaded, there is increased weight on the rear wheel. The load in the basket as well as the weight of the operator is not equally distributed between all of the wheels of the vehicle. These and other disadvantages of the prior three wheeled cycles are obviated by the cycle of the invention.